Walt Jr Goes to Prison
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Hank catches Walt Jr. doing something he shouldn't be doing and sends him to prison.


Walt Jr goes to Prison

a/n: this is my new braybuh sotrity i hope u read it

walter and the walter's white family were eating breakfast.

"d-d-d-d-d-dad i want breakfast." walt jr his retard son said.

"well sun you're gonna just have to wait." walt said in his dad voice.

"but i don't wanna wait." walt jr said. he was a bout to cry.

"you know what they say son. when you gotta wait just masterbate." walt said with a big ass smile on his face. walt jr got a big smile.

"you mean i can?" walt jr said.

"go right ahead" walter said. he gave him tissues and vas-o-leen and smiled at him big.

"wow thanx dad." walt jr said.

"im so proud of you son. now go to the place that is are bathroom and yank yer crank!" walt said.

"will mom be mad?" walt jr said.

"who fucking cares?" walt said and they both laughed loud because skyler was a bitch.

walt went to wax his shit to pictures of breakfast on his android and then there was a knock at the door. it was...angent hank schdrader!

"hey there walty what's hizzappinin? thats what the fuck is up right?" hank said as he tried to do a cool handshake but failed because hewas a cop and FUCK THE POLICE OK?

"what are you doing hear HAAAANKK can't you see im trying to cook...BRAKFAST BREAKFASTI IS WHAT I FUCKING MENT NOT METH" walt said.

"no i want breakfast not meth but i am looking for meth...NOT REALY GOTCHA THO" hank said as he point at walter. he ate breaskfast.

"hahaha good one." walt said. he forgot he was really fucking high on mairjauna whichb is better than meth but he only sold meth cuz it make him a lottta money and got him mad bitchz but not bitchez lie his wife who is skyler. because she is a bitch.

"hold on walter i gotta take a shit." hank said.

"WAIT HAAAANK NO HAAANK?" walt said. he forgot he hid meth in the bathroom! and he forgot to flush and all his poop was still in the toilet!

hank opened the door and saw walt jr masterbating.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SUN?!" hank said. he beat the shit out of walt jr and hangcuffed him. walt jrs pantz were still down and you could see his dinguz LOL

"hank what in gods name are you doing to MY SON?! HES JUST A BOY GOOSH DARN IT HANK?!" walt said. he was screaming loud.

"he's under the law for breaking the law because he fucked up walter. mastrbating is against the law ok?" hank said as he slapped walt jr with his badj.

"hank you better fucking tred litely on my gfucking son you here me?" walt said as he put on sung lasses like a cool mutherfucker.

"walt it's only legal to get handy j's and mary gives me lots of theose and they are under the law so fuck you and your sona bitch." hank said.

"you don't even read the book of the law you fucking faggot." walter said. hank stood up and got all in walters face.

"you better wash yourself walter because your under the arrest of the law too if you don't watch your fucking ass." hank said meanly to walt. this kinda sacared walter and he backed the fuck down... FOR NOEW!  
hank took walt jr outside and put him in a cob car that was there and took him to jail! walt ran out and screamed loud. so loud that everyone heard him!

"I'LL GET YOU HANK SCHARDER YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER ANYMORE!" walt said and screamed at hte same time. everyone looked at him. it started to rain and walter started to cry becuz he was sad! but he was too late walt jr was also in prison. skyler and walter found out because skykler was told her because of what walter knew and that was was that walt jr was in prison. so they whent to see him. they saw him in his cell. he was trapped in jail!

"mom dad im scared therez no breakfast here." walt jr said.

"FLYNN" skyler said.

"son... i will get you out of there. i will break you badly out of jail!" walter white said.

"please dad i miss loois and i miss masterbating i cna't do it here." walt jr said. he was crying. he was sad.

"i missed everything." skyler said.

"shut the fuck up skyler. i will break you badly out of jail with science!" walter said as he ran away. he wnet home and took his clothes off and got into his undies and got into his cool meth powered surf board and acktivaded the thrusthers and flew into the sky. the sky was black and walter knew hangk was up to no good!

he went to the prison. he got in the prison. he flough over the guards and mega guards heads and stole the keys!

"here wlat jr your here free now!" walt said.

"t=t=t=t=t=thanks dad." walt jr said. they got out of the prison and the meth surfboard ran out of fuel so they ran across a huge fucking field that the prison was in.

"hold on there walter white and his son." someone said. it was...hank! he found and caught them.

"walt jr your under arrest for ecskatin prison and for making illegal brakefast and you walty i just don't fiucking like you so i think ima put you in jail too fucker." hank said.

"HANK! NO! THINK ABOUT WHAT YER DOIN HEER." walter said. he put his hands up and waved them around to try and scare hank away. hank didn't give a flying fuck. he took out a gun.

"actually i think im just gonna kill you right here and in the now." hank said trying to be all cool but coudn't do it as good as walter white. that was just his thing.

hank took out a gun. he aimed it at walter. but before he could pull the trigger walt jr sturck his krutch inside thru hank!

"owwie." hank said. walter jr took his crunch out of hank and hank died!

"well i dint see that one coming." hank said even though he was dead. walt luaghed at his funny joke. then walt and walt jr took hank's bloody corpse home and turned him into bacon because he was a fat fuck and walt jr ate him for breakfast.

the end


End file.
